


I love—

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And a lot of sap, Cuddles, Donghyucks a little sad, Fluff, I'm not good with words sorry, M/M, Mild Angst, but not really, just a bunch of cuddles, like a lot, mark is sappy sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: when Donghyuck's feeling a little sadand needs a little support from his boyfriend





	I love—

  
Donghyuck closed the door to the dorm and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, but after 12 hours of practicing and then a half an hour drive to the dorm, his heart was still beating incredibly fast, and his head was spinning. Choosing to ignore the looks the hyungs gave him as he walked into the living room, Donghyuck turned around and hurried towards the showers, feeling disgusted by the amount of sweat over his body, and hoping no one could smell him.

Although they all had their ups and downs Donghyuck's were the worst. The others at least knew their limits, and sometimes broke down a lot more than Donghyuck, crying into the arms of someone and telling them their problems. But Donghyuck, annoyingly enough, liked to keep his problems to himself. He didn't want his sunshine image to be ruined by telling someone about how horrible he feels after reading some stupid comments haters left about how he acts feminine, and how his singing isn't good.

He knows he's amazing, but it still gets to him.

Donghyuck opened the door to the bathroom and quickly stepped in, slipping his feet into the slippers and hanging his used clothes over the hanger, knowing he'll most probably forget them there and be told by Jaehyun later to pick them up.

As he entered the shower, he wiped away all the sweat from his body in attempt to cleanse it, and he tried to do the same with his mind.

But instead, Donghyuck thought back to what he overheard some of the makeup artists say. They commented on his complexion, which he couldn't care less about because he knew he looked good with it, but then they spoke about his weight. That never really bothered Donghyuck, since he was always on a healthy diet and had a weight that was actually below the average (and was told many times by his mum to eat more or else she would force feed him), but it hurt a lot. Donghyuck had just gotten back from his injury, and had a lot to lose - of course he knew that - so after reading some fans talk about how he looked bad with so much weight, and then some staff members spoke about how he had become fat, it did a lot more damage than it would've.

Donghyuck pushed himself out of the shower, panting heavily as the steam in the room got too much, and his temperature rose. He looked around the clean laundry basket and pulled out some of his clothes, with a mixture of Mark's.

Mark. The only person Donghyuck had ever confessed to about how grim he felt. It was only once, but ever since then Mark made sure to rush to his side whenever things started going downhill. He also made sure that after ever insult he sent Donghyuck's way, a small apology would follow it. It was unnecessary, since Donghyuck always knew Mark was just joking, but still appreciated the gesture.

Donghyuck had spoken to Johnny once, as well. They had been sharing a room and Donghyuck was scrolling through twitter, his eyebrows knotting closer and closer as he saw some of the tweets related to him. Johnny noticed his oddly quiet behaviour, and took a seat besides him, managing to read some of the things before Donghyuck slapped his phone against his chest in attempt to hide it from Johnny.

The things Johnny said were simple. He told Donghyuck not to worry about what the fans were saying. He then spoke about how a few years back, when he debuted, he faced the same type of criticism. But he never let it get to him. Instead he shrugged it off and continued acting as himself, and gradually everyone who hated on him learned to love him for those same things.

"Donghyuck?" A voice from outside the toilet snapped Donghyuck out of his thoughts and he quickly stuffed his limbs through the clothes.

"Yes?" Donghyuck asked, shuffling across the room and opening the door, taking a deep breath as the cold air outside hit him.

"You okay?" Mark asked, tilting his head to the side when he saw Donghyuck let out a sigh. "Come on."

Donghyuck didn't really understand what was going on, but after a few seconds, he was getting pushed down onto a bed and tucked into his boyfriend's arms.

"Why did you overwork yourself, again?" Mark asked, placing a hand over Donghyuck's head and gently guiding it towards his chest. Donghyuck's arms instinctively moved up, and he held onto Mark's shirt.

"It doesn't matter..." Donghyuck mumbled, feeling embarrassed over the fact that he had just spent hours at the practice room, trying to prove someone, who couldn't even see his efforts, wrong.

"Hyuck, you know you can tell me right? No need to feel embarrassed." Mark replied, rubbing circles on Donghyuck's back, and humming a soft tune into the room, causing Donghyuck to calm down even more.

It wasn't always like this. Most of the time it was Donghyuck comforting Mark after he felt insecure about things, or when he worried the fans didn't like what they did. He used to tell him how it didn't matter what the fans thought, it only mattered if Mark enjoyed doing what he was. Then he proceeded to quote something he saw on a fanpage about how everyone was absolutely in love with their performance. Those few words could've been said by anyone to Mark, but since they were spoken out loud by Donghyuck, it made him feel warm inside, and a little more happier than before.

"Just don't feel well." Donghyuck partially lied, since he did feel a little light-headed and had this horrible clogging feeling in the back of his throat, but the other reason he chose to keep a secret.

"Are you sure Hyuckie?" Mark pressed, pulling away from Donghyuck to get a clear view of his face in the dark.

Donghyuck didn't reply for a while, thinking about whether or not he should tell Mark. Donghyuck thought about how Mark always tells him his problems as soon as he asked about them, but he didn't. A small tinge of guilt rushed through him, but before it could act and force Donghyuck to tell Mark everything, the elder spoke up again.

"If you don't wanna tell me." Mark said, and Donghyuck could just hear the small and adorable smile on his face, "You don't have to, but just know," Mark raised his head again, and placed his chin on top of Donghyuck's hair, sighing in comfort. "I love your sense of humour. I love your personality. I love your cheerfulness. I love how you manage to lighten up the mood within seconds. I love spending time with you, I love your chubby cheeks, because that makes you ever more cuter than you already are. I love how although you tease everyone all the time, you also care so much about them. I love how you're so talented and—"

Donghyuck spaced out whilst Mark was speaking because the fast pace of his heart beating was ringing in his ears, and the smile on his face only got wider and wider. A few seconds later, Mark took a deep breath and then cupped Donghyuck's faces, raising it up and smiling down at him.

"In conclusion, I love you."

Donghyuck closed his eyes and then let out a soft laugh, before opening them again and looking up at Mark.

"I love you too, you big sappy dork."


End file.
